english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016)
Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans is a Japanese anime that serves as the fourteenth series in Sunrise's Gundam franchise. The series originally aired in Japan from October 4, 2015 to March 27, 2016. It began airing in North America on Adult Swim in June 4, 2016. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Cherami Leigh - Kudelia Aina Bernstein (eps1-16) *Erik Scott Kimerer - Biscuit Griffon (eps1-16) *Johnny Yong Bosch - Orga Itsuka (eps1-16) *Kyle McCarley - Mikazuki Augus (eps1-16) 'Secondary Cast' *Bryce Papenbrook - Eugene Sevenstark (eps1-16) *Cassandra Lee Morris - Atra Mixta (eps1-16) *Doug Erholtz - Akihiro Altland (eps1-2, 4-14, 16) *Julie Ann Taylor - Fumitan Admoss (eps1-16) *Lucien Dodge - Norba Shino (eps1-16) *Robbie Daymond - Gaelio Bauduin (eps1-2, 4-6, 9, 11, 13-16) *Steve Cannon - McGillis Fareed/Montag (eps1-2, 4-6, 9, 11, 13, 15) *Taylor Henry - Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa (eps1-4, 6-13, 16) 'Minor Cast' *Amanda Miller - Haba (eps1, 10), Ride Mass (eps1, 3-4, 7-14, 16) *Carrie Keranen - Carta Issue (Announced) *Griffin Burns - Danji Eyray (ep1), Yamagi Gilmerton (eps1, 5-9, 13-16) *Julie Ann Taylor - Young Orga Itsuka (ep1) *Keith Silverstein - Chad Chadan (eps2, 6-7, 11-14), Lasker Alesi (Announced) *Max Mittelman - Ein Dalton (eps1-2, 5-6, 9, 11, 14-16) *Sean Chiplock - Dante Mogro (eps4, 11, 13) *Zach Aguilar - Takaki Uno (eps1, 3-4, 6-13, 16) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Adin Rudd *Bobby Thong - Vito (eps11-12) *Carrie Keranen - Scientist A (ep16) *Chris Cason - Coral's Assistant (eps1-2, 5), Dexter Culastor (eps3-4, 10), Officer (ep11), Operator (ep12), Orlis Stenja (ep1) *Chris Hackney - Masahiro Altland (eps11-13) *Chris Niosi - Savarin Canele (eps14-16) *Christine Marie Cabanos - Almiria Bauduin (eps11, 13) *Cristina Valenzuela - Almiria's Maid (eps11, 13), Lafter Frankland (eps7-15), Young Gaelio Bauduin (Announced) *Dan Woren - Sleipnir Captain (eps15-16) *Dave Mallow - Gjallarhorn Officer (ep15), Sniper (ep16) *David Vincent - Naze Turbine (eps7-16) *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Merribit Stapleton (eps9-14, 16) *Doug Erholtz - Orcus' Assistant (ep5) *Doug Stone - Navona Mingo (eps15-16) *Erica Lindbeck - Azee Gurumin (eps7-9, 11, 13-14) *Erica Mendez - Cracker Griffon (eps2-4, 10), Elgar (eps6, 9-10) *Joe J. Thomas - Dort 2 Cargo Worker (eps14-16), Gjallarhorn Officer (ep16) *John DeMita - Coral Conrad (eps1-2, 4-5), Dort 2 Cargo Worker (eps14-16), Old Scientist (eps9-10) *John Snyder - Maruba Arkay (eps1, 4, 7-8), Nobliss Gordon (eps6, 13, 15-16) *Julie Ann Taylor - Noblewoman (ep13) *Karen Strassman - Built Turbine (ep12), Elevator Voice (ep16), Sakura Pretzel (ep4), Scientist B (ep16), Tomomi Bernstein (eps1, 10) *Keith Silverstein - Butler (ep11), Norman Bernstein (ep1), Sasai Yankus (eps1-3) *Kira Buckland - Cookie Griffon (eps2-4, 10), Eco Turbine (eps7-8, 15) *Kirk Thornton - Dort 2 Cargo Worker (ep14), Todo Mirconen (eps1-5) *Landon McDonald *Marc Diraison - Bartender (ep9), Iznario Fareed (ep11), Loader (ep10), Nobleman#2 (ep13), Nobliss Subordinate (ep16), Security Guard (ep9) *Michael McConnohie - Announcement (ep16), Brooke Kabayan (eps11-13), Crank Zent (eps1-3), Headquarters Man (ep16), Host (ep13) *Paul St. Peter - McMurdo Barriston (eps9, 16), Nobleman (ep13), Savarin's Boss (ep16) *Richard Epcar - Haeda Gunnel (eps1-3), Orcus (ep5) *Tom Bauer - Hush Middy (Announced) *Tom Fahn - Kudal Cadel (eps11-13) *Wendee Lee - Amida Arca (eps7-16), Beautiful Girl (ep13), Young Masahiro Altland (eps10-11) *Xander Mobus - Gjallarhorn Sniper (ep1) Ending Credits Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Credits 1.PNG|Season 1 Credits Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Credits 2.PNG|Season 2 Credits Category:Anime Category:2016 Anime